Betas
by goldenspringtime
Summary: Peter and Derek talk about betas and Stiles.


Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

Summary: Peter and Derek talk about betas and Stiles.

"You need more betas." Peter said and Derek rolled his eyes and looked back at the book he was reading.

"I know that." he told him annoyed, he considered killing him again if he didn't stop talking and telling him things he already knew, but he needed him for now no matter how much he hated the man for killing Laura.

"If you know then why aren't you making more." Derek looked at him with his alpha eyes hoping to shut him up but he looked unimpressed.

"Because unlike some people, I don't turn people without their permission." he said then looked back down at the book.

"And look how far that's gotten you. Three betas well four if you count Jackson but I doubt he's going to be helping us any time soon." Derek kept looking at the book trying to ignore him. He was right about Jackson, Jackson felt no loyalty towards him and wasn't likely to be an ally.

"Well I count that better then Scott who you turned, and then he helped us kill you." he said and smiled at Peter hopefully that would shut him up. Peter didn't talk for a long moment and Derek thought he had finally shut up when he said.

"What about that Stiles kid?" Derek looked up from his book.

"What?"

"What about that Stiles kid? He wants the bite he said no when I asked him but he was lying to himself." Derek looked at him incredulously.

"Stiles."

"Yes he already knows about werewolves already helps and then he would just be better at it."

"No." Derek said dismissively and got back to his book.

"Why not you need more betas?" Derek shook his head.

"Not Stiles."

"Why not?" Derek hesitated. Why not?

"Because he hasn't asked me."

"Then ask him, if the answers no, no harm no foul." Peter said.

"You already said he said no, he knows what the dangers are of the bite, if he wanted it he would have asked."

"Not if he didn't realize that you would turn him if he asked." Derek considered that if Stiles had asked him would he turn him, yeah he would. Huh. Why in the world would he do that?

"Why wait? The longer he's with you guys the more danger you'll put him in and then he'll die before you can turn him." Derek shook his head.

"Why not?" Peter asked exasperated. At first Derek didn't know but then his mind went back to the night at the pool. Stiles had held him for 2 hours. Other people may have stepped in to save his life and he had saved Stiles as well, but Stiles had held him up a pool for 2 hours. Stiles hadn't let him go to save his own life or to even try to, he had sunk right along with him and they both would have died if Scott hadn't come when he had. No one had ever done that for him before.

"I won't make that choice for him." Derek said shaking his head and realized that he wouldn't or ask Stiles to make that choice. If Stiles wanted to be a werewolf he would ask and until then Derek wouldn't hit him as much.

"Oh I see." Peter said with a smirk and Derek frowned what he mean oh I see? And why did he say it in such a smug way?

"What do you see?" Derek asked through gritted teeth.

"You care for the human." he said with a smirk. Derek shook his head he appreciated what Stiles did for him, but that wasn't the same as caring about him.

"You do, I can see it in your eyes." Derek wolfed out but Peter still stood there with a smirk on.

"Now I know that you do." He didn't care about Stiles, not in the way that his uncle was implying.

"How many times have you saved his life?" A few Derek knew, but that was because he was Scott's friend. If Derek he had let Scott's friend die he would have never gotten him on his side. Then Stiles had saved him and he hated being in anyone's debt, that's all there was to it.

"How many times has it been just you and Stiles together and no one else." There was that time when Derek asked him to cut off his arm and the pool and the- he wasn't going to think about times they had been alone together. There was nothing going on with them.

"Maybe the two of you just need a proper date, one that doesn't end in death and injury. Some nice music, and candles." That was it! Derek had had enough of this conversation! He stood up from his chair.

"Even if I did like Stiles which I don't I wouldn't get dating advice from you." Derek snarled. Peter put his hands up.

"Hey just trying to help." he said still smirking, and that moment Derek really wished that he could kill him.

"Well don't." he said then walked away from him but due to his werewolf hearing he heard Peter chuckling. He didn't like Stiles he didn't.

Review please :)


End file.
